disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days
Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days ( PSP remake of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories for PS2 ) The game contains all the original features from the original version as well as an overhaul of extra features. Various new features were incorporated from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. New Shops * "Music" & "Record" Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness, also "Character Paint" ( Disgaea 3 ). New Attacks * Skills ( weapon styles ), Team Attacks. * "Peta" spells, past Tera magic. New Mode * Axel Mode: Axel shows you, what happened to him before "Cursed Memories". * New Songs made for Axel, including "Let's Dance At The Last Battle". New Classes * Female Samurai, Celestial Host, Death Saber, Mass Produced Kurtis, Great Wyrm ( "Entei" ) New Playable Characters * Mao, Raspberyl, Mr. Champloo, Prism Red, Marjoly, Priere, Captain Gordon * Mid-Boss, Zetta, Asagi ( Monster and Humanoid Versions ) * Pink ( Recolor of a Death Saber ) ( Axel Mode / Land Of Carnage Only ) * Actress ( Blue Recolor of Entei ) ( Axel Mode / Land Of Carnage Only ) * Angel ( Recolor of Celestial Host ) ( Axel Mode/Land Of Carnage Only ) Magichange ( feature from Disgaea 3 ) * Lets you turn Monster Class Characters into Weapons for Humanoids to use. * Added feature "Magichange 2", lets you add a second monster onto a Magichanged character, * allowing the Equipped Humanoid access to the second monster's Unique Skills. Throw and Receive Another feature from Disgaea 3, Throw and Receive lets you throw characters and have other humanoid characters catch them. If you throw a character at an ally Monster, the character will instantly be thrown a certain number of spaces in the direction the monster is facing. New Bills New bills have been added to the game such as ones that let you add many of the new playable characters (Zetta, Prism Red, Captain Gordon, ETC) to your party and the new Even Stronger Enemies and Even Weaker Enemies Bills which helps boost enemy's levels much quicker. Other Features * All Anime Cutscenes (the Opening and the bonus scene with Laharl) have been retained (and in extremely excellent quality) * When a character is about to attack, an animation will start before they attack. This is a visual gimmick to mask the loading times needed before an attack is done (as just watching a character stand there while waiting for the attack to load is boring). * Pringer X is a bonus boss in the game, fightable sometime after the battle with Baal. * You can now change the combat speed of the game, making Power Grinding go by much faster. Downloadable Content * New Characters, available for download off the PlayStation Network Store. Characters and their game : ( expand, once more are released) * Gig - Soul Nomad and the World Eaters * Almaz von Almadine Adamant - Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice * Dark Eclair - La Pucielle Tactics * Pram - Makai Kingdom * Marona - Phantom Brave * Ash - Phantom Brave * Pleinair - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Sapphire Rhodonite - Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice * Majin Hanako (unconfirmed name) - Unknown * Mable - Princess Antiphona Also available are packs that unlocks special weapons themed after the Japanese Playstation Network mascots Toro and Kuro. So far, it is unknown if this content will be available in the North American Region version of the game. See Also NISA Press Event "Dark Hero Days" Trailer A video with Axel's new song "Let's Dance At The Last Battle" The American site for the game Category:Disgaea Category:Games